system_alphafandomcom-20200214-history
The Earth Intergalactic Marine Corps
History In the year 2097 began a world war later named The First Great War due to the price of food and drinking water costing the most in decennia. This was caused by the filt that humanity had been infecting the earth with for centuries. In 2156 The First Great War came to an end by a global effort for peace. The War ended up costing earth over 45% of its 9 billion inhabetants. For a century humanity could live and share but at the end of 2234 The Second Great War broke out after a rebel group assassinated the wife of Emporer L. Harper. Harper took this as an act of treason towards the fragile treaty humanity had at the time. The next 2 centuries were spent with fighting war. On the 16th march of the year 2473, Sagita, one of the strongest armed country's of the moment, launched a biological weapon named The Dark Pulse. The machine destroyed the ecosystem on earth making it uninhabitable. The remaining clans united under the command of Hierach Prema Ironhearth and they left to find a suitable planet. Even due the events that happened all of them hoped to ever be able to return to their former home. In 2474 Hierach Prema put together the Earth Intergalactic Marine Corps with the mission to rebuild earth. Mar Sara In 2503 the EIMC found a solar galaxy which they later named System Alpha that had multiple planets suitable for life. Upon closer inspection there were multiple races living in the galaxy. 4 to be exact. There were the Children of the Forest, The Paladins, The Moths and Aloris Wrath. After carefull scanning they landed on the planet inhabetate by the Children of the Forest. Upon landing there did not seem to be any aggression but once a couple of marines tried to chop a tree to make space for building the Children attacked. The EIMC was overwhelmed and had to retreat and leave the planet. After more looking they found a desert like planet capable of holding life. There were no intellegent life forms on the planet exept for a couple of primitive clans. After wiping them out the EIMC named the planet Mas Sara and started to settle down. In 2537 the EIMC HQ was built and fully operational. After this Humanity found the will to restore their former home,Earth, to its former glory. To do this a bunch of scientists came up with a terraformer on mass scale. The machine was planned to be as big as the moon. Once the plans were made Humanity needed resources. The rapidly expanding humans knew that Mas Sara wouldnt be able to supply nearly anything for the Terraformer. So humanity decided to expand and take the resources they needed. This got them regularly in conflicts over lands even having to go as far as taking it by force. Humanity wouldnt let anything get in the way of their progress. The Paladins were the only ones never having a problem with the EIMC taking resources. Later they also made an alliance. In 2556 the Terraformer was ready. A mission was sent to repopulate earth. The terraformer could make earth reinhabitable thr machine would still need resources to work otherwise Earth would degrade again. So the Earth Intergalactic Marine Corps swore their life to keeping Earth alive. In 2589 a war broke out between the Aloris Wraith and the Paladins. Humanity had to keep their word and joined the side of the Paladins. Present Earth is completly rebuilt now. The EIMC is getting enough resources in for now but the war is costing them a lot of time.